character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Mettaton
|-|Mettaton EX= |-|Mettaton NEO= |-|Box Robot Form= Summary Mettaton is a robot with a SOUL and was built by Alphys, and is the cousin of Napstablook and a human eradicating robot. Despite this He's in love with being a star of his very own show. He have a very egotistical outlook and try to exterminate you while trying to gain more viewers. The reason She wants your soul is so they can go to the human world and become a star their. Initially poised as an entertainment robot turned human killing robot, Mettaton is later revealed to have only acted as such so that Alphys could rescue the protagonist, feel important and become closer to them. Mettaton is the sole television star of the Underground. Power and Stats Key: Box Form | Mettaton EX | Mettaton NEO Tier: 9-B | 9-B | At least 9-B, possibly higher Name: Mettaton Age: Unknown Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male (Referred to by feminine pronouns, Although he's a trap.) Origian: Undertale Classification: Robot, Former Ghost, Napstablook's Cousin, The Underground's #1 Celebrity, Singer, Dancer Powers and Abilites: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Automaton Physiology and Bionic Physiology, Ghost Physiology (Formerly, before gaining a robot body.), Invulnerability (Only in his "box".), Flight, Magic, Electricity Manipulation (Shoots electricity out of his finger.), Electricity Generation, Force-Field Generation, Explosion Manipulation (Via Bombs.), Volatile Manipulation, Combat Mode, Summoning (Able to spawn mini versions of himself.), Body Control, Energy Projection (Disco balls which is fire lasers.), Transformation (Via his switch.), Limited Time Manipulation (Can rewind attacks.), Danmaku, Soul Manipulation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Can take hits at his soul like a normal attack.) Attack Potency: Wall Level (Busted through a wall in his first appearance.) | Wall Level (Should be superior to previous form.) | Wall Level, possibly higher (Stated to be a human eradicating machine, meaning Mettaton would likely be above Frisk if it wasn't for him allowing you to attack first.) Speed: Supersonic (Via scaling to Frisk.) | Supersonic | Supersonic, possibly higher (Should be superior to Frisk in speed.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (No matter the level Frisk is at when they go to fight box form they are incapable of hurting them.) | Wall Level (Tanked hits from Frisk | Wall Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Several dozen meters with magic Intelligence: Likely Supergenius (Shown to overpower Alphys in hacking.) Weaknesses: Can be easily distracted causing them to change into their EX form. | All monsters are weak to a being with strong killing intent or when they hold back. Others Standard Equipment: Mic for Show, and His Mike. | Numerous amounts of Mini-Mettatons, bombs, electric bolts and his disco ball. | Possibly the cannon on his right hand. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Legs': Will create numerous copies of his own legs, sending them at his opponent. *'Mini Mettatons Spawn': Will summon tiny copies of his base form which will attack his opponent with deadly heart projectiles. *'Cross Bombs': Will rain bombs down on his opponent. When hit, the bombs will explode into bursts of energy in the form of a '+'. *'Arms': Will summon numerous copies of his arms, which are invincible save for a yellow square which must be hit in order to make them retreat. *'Heart to Heart': His heart will fly out of his chest, firing bolts of lightning and electricity. Damaging or destroying the heart will also do damage to Mettaton himself. *'Disco Ball': Will summon a giant disco ball which fires lasers at his foes. Lasers of white light will always damage the opponent, but lasers of blue light are harmless to those who stand still. Hitting the disco ball will not damage it, but instead cause white lasers to turn blue and blue lasers to turn white. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Undertale Category:Tier 9 Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Robots Category:Ghosts Category:Bosses Category:Performers Category:Dancers Category:Seduction Users Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Explosion Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Danmaku Users Category:Soul Manipulators